


Save him Twice

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004)
Genre: Alpha Draco, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Breastfeeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Healing, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Charmont, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery, Soulmates, alpha Ella of Frell, past sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: A runaway slave is found by King Charmont and his entourage during a hunt. Charmont does not know that this meeting will change the life of both in a matter of hours.
Relationships: Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Draco (Clash of the Titans)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I added Lestrade because man is a delicious silver fox ... 😎

The hunting had been good. Charmont and his men returned to the castle riding slowly on the king's orders. To enjoy the sunset and also because the young man was tired. They had been successful, and their loot of deer and rabbits would serve the palace kitchens well. 

\- Your majesty..be careful .. look !

One of his men, who was next to him, pointed a hand towards a bundle that was a few meters away, hidden in the undergrowth and leaning against a tree.

Charmont reached out and unsheathed his sword.

It was a man.

He seemed to be very badly injured. He was bleeding from several small wounds. The king was surprised that the forest animals would not have disposed of the man even if he was alive. He appeared to be a slave. He had multiple scars.

In truth it must be a slave on the run. 

Charmont frowned. Slavery and human trafficking were prohibited in their territory. This man must have come from far away. He looked at his men and said in a strong voice.

-Captain Lestrade! .. have one of your men help this one, we will take him .. deploy at our return a team of trackers. We must make sure that those who were persecuting this slave are not hanging around these lands. And if you find them, take them to the dungeon for questioning.

-Yes. your Majesty. 

The older man ordered his men to divide into two groups. One would stay to check the area and the other group would return to the palace with the king. Greg smirked. One of the things that made Charmont a good king was his compassion for any living being. His strong character was only accentuated by that quality.

*

His whole body ached. Small cuts and flesh wounds burn less than before. Just before opening his eyes his senses were activated. he kept pretending to be asleep. He was on a soft surface. It seemed to be a bed and from the smell of the sheets ..they were clean. His nose caught the scents of scented candles wax and wood burning in a fireplace.

\- I see you already woke up.

A woman's voice made him open his eyes. She was smiling. She was very beautiful. Her long dark brown hair resting on her shoulder. She had big eyes and generous lips. She was dressed modestly, but with clothes of a higher quality than those of the nobles. A servant or of someone important wife. He tried to sit up and his eyes scanned the room.

\- Don't push yourself. You are safe here. I treated your wounds and soon someone will come with food and water . Probably Char himself will come to dinne with you and have a chat. 

The young woman smiled, getting up. She shook and fixed her skirts and walked out the door. Draco was puzzled. Why would they help him? Perhaps they thought he was a spy from a nearby kingdom?no, he would be in the dungeon by now. Maybe it was just a strategy to earn his trust. At least the men who had been hunting him were gone. If they were still around, the people of this kingdom had probably already given notice to their authorities. He hoped to be out of reach. But that also meant that he was trapped between borders. If he got out of here, they would find him and kill him. And if he stayed maybe he would end up as a slave again.

He began to palm his wounds. His body was clean and his wounds had ointments on that appeared to be medicinal from the herbal scent they released. He looked to the side of the bed and saw a small table and on it a clean white shirt and loose brown pants. Also a jug and a glass. He rushed to drink water. A few drops wet his chest in his desperation to quench his thirst.


	2. Chapter 2

As Charmont dressed after a well-deserved bath, he thought of the slave in the next room. Ever since he had laid eyes on the man, something inside him had told him that he must save him. That made him a little nervous. It couldn't be what he was thinking. He laughed nervously. He shook his head to disperse his chaotic thoughts and left his room in time to see a young kitchen assistant pushing a wheeled table with food and water.

He intercepted the young woman in charge of bringing the food to the next room and dispatched hher.He swallowed his nerves. He should focus on getting the necessary information out of him. He didn't know who he was, after all, or if he was still being followed by those who had hurt him, much less the reason he had been attacked. He sighed.

A few knocks on the door brought him out of his trance. He was sitting on the bed putting on the white shirt. He had checked the entire room and seen through the window. He seemed to be in one of the castle rooms. He turned to the door and waited. If the knocks continued he would open the door, but decided to be cautious.

He heard knocks again and stood up adjusting the string on his borrowed pants. They were a little short on him, but they were soft to the touch. He opened the door.

A beautiful young man had brought him food. Smiling a little , nervous and blushing. Draco smirked also opening the door to let him in. He set the table next to another circular one by the window and sat down. The older man was surprised. He closed the door and decided to sit in the opposite chair.

The boy cleared his throat and introduced himself.

\- You must have many questions ... My name is Charmont. You are in the kingdom of Lamia. May I ask what your name is ?.   
-Draco of ... Argos.   
-Oh .. You are from far away .. Draco. 

They talked for a few minutes about the circumstances that had led the man to flee so far from his town. Charmont, having studied several languages, had the necessary knowledge to understood and make himself get understood as well . It was in fact a human trafficking group. He had been captured far from his village after a battle and had been turned a slave and fighter to various stakeholders, including once as a stud to produce more slaves on a farm. Draco had fled that last job, not wanting to hurt the poor slaves of a feudal lord any more. The vendors had been alerted to his flight and had come after him under warnings of being killed if they did not bring him back to his master.He walked a lot at night, ate what the forest provided, but they had overtaken him a few miles from the kingdom of Lamia. He had managed to escape, after killing two of his captors. The others had decided to regroup and return later to hunt him down. As badly injured as they supposed him to be because of the beating, they did not expect him to cross the borders.

The young king was really sad. A mixture of dismay and anger was reflected on his face. In the morning he would wait for Lestrade's report. He remembered that the man had not eaten yet, internally reproaching himself for making him starve.

-You must be hungry. Sorry.

The young man wiped tears from his eyes as he turned his back on him. Draco had never been the subject of anyone's compassion in the past. This young man was different. He began to serve him food and water, stacking a little of everything on his plate. Then a smaller quantity on his own.

Draco bowed his head in thanks. They ate in silence for a few minutes. The warrior grunted in pleasure with each bite of juicy meat and sweet sauce. Charmont was smiling at the sounds.

-You will not be short of food here, for as long as you want to stay, but I would like your experience regarding these trafficking circles. It is something I want to eradicate from these lands and the surrounding ones. If ... if you agree ..

The young man said looking down and taking his glass to take a sip. He was beginning to feel hot. It was as if his heat was going to start at any moment, but that was not possible unless he was in front of his soulmate. Char, who had never had a heat before, was in distraught. He decided that he would finish eating so as not to appear rude and would retire to his quarters before it was too late. He would talk to Ella about this. She had a lot of knowledge of alpha-omega medicine. She was a very wise alpha.

He started to sweat more than usual, but they were almost done eating.

When they were done, he excused himself to let the man rest, but he almost fainted. He was breathing heavily. Draco became very uneasy, took him by the arms before he fell to the floor, made him sit on the bed. The young monarch dropped onto the pillows.He seemed to have a fever and his labored breaths showed a troubling picture. If they thought Draco had hurt the young servant, then his fate was sealed. They would either send him to the dungeon or kill him immediately.

He ran to the door and stepped out into the hallway and signaled to one of the guards, who ran into the room. He yelled at him asking what had happened, Draco, unable to understand or speak the language, just shrugged. He just wanted the young man to be alright. The guard carried away Charmont in his arms and minutes later two guards pushed him into the dungeon.

Everything had happened so fast. Concern was gnawing at his chest. He walked in circles around the tiny cell. He was more concerned with the young man's life than his own destiny and that confused him greatly. To never see his face and his smile anguished him.

A couple of hours later, the young woman who had healed his wounds came to visit him. He smiled sadly at him as the guard opened the cell to let her in. She made a slight bow.

-You must be Draco. I am Ella of Frell, the king's adviser.

Draco looked at her in confusion.

-Char does not stop saying your name in the feverish state in which he is. Do not worry . it's is not serious, but I must tell you about something that may be very unexpected for you ... Charmont is the king ..

Draco fell to his knees. His eyes widened. He was not a servant ... he was indeed the king . The fear that he would die was stronger than the fear of being executed on suspicion of royal murder. He looked down at the ground and his hands took loose dirt tightening it on his knuckles. He begged.

-Please ... save him.

She smiled and put her hand on the man's shoulder.

-You can save him ... only you can ...

Draco looked her in the eye. Tears accumulated in the corners of his eyes without falling.

-You are his soulmate..his alpha. 


	3. Chapter 3

The man stood up quickly and blushed. He looked away. How could he be the soulmate of a king. He was just a disgraced former soldier. He was nobody.He nodded and looked her in the eye. He pointed to the young woman's chest and then upstairs, as no one but Charmont had understood his language until now. She giggled a little.

-Sometime ago we thought we would be happy together, but after a time..before we got married, we noticed his heat and my rut did not come, we understood we were better as friends. And I became the royal adviser. I'm also a doctor..hee. anyway. Will you help him? .. If you don't, his symptoms will get worse. Your rut will come soon and you will also suffer eventually. I know this is very surprising and unexpected, but I know that if you two are soulmates it is because there is something that complements the virtues of each one ..

  
*

  
Charmont lay on the bed. Very thin and delicate sheets covering his naked body. He was sweating a lot and the discomfort in his lower belly was almost unbearable. The sheets under him were damp from his slick that had kept flowing staining them. His hair was glued to his head from so much sweating and his short breaths were shaky. He groaned in discomfort. Draco's name was whispered from his lips.

Someone removed the sheets. Hands took him by the shoulders and turned him sideways. The warmth of another body against hei cold sweated skin felt divine. The scent of his alpha surrounded him making him calm down. Muscular arms wrapped around his waist comforting him. Charmont sighed in relief.

Draco began to kiss the young omega's neck. He did not want to delay the recovery of the young man, but neither did he want it to be a bad experience, nor to think about penetrating him and then the young man waking up scared in the arms of whom he believed had betrayed his trust. He had to make him relax and feel good before consumating the act. His hands began to run over the omega's body, caressing his arms first and then down his neck while still kissing him. Then his fingers caressed the pink nipples, squeezing them gently. Charmont let out a needy moan.

Only the tips of his fingers slid down the ribs and muscles of the young man's belly until them slowly ot to his hips. Squeezing under the hipbones, the monarch buck forward unconsciously. The warrior became impatient and took the young man's member in his hand and began to masturbate him to distract him, while his other hand took his own member and aligned it with the wet entrance of his omega. 

He breached him in a single slow motion without pause. 

-Ahhh ...

Draco bit his lip. His arms wrapped around the young man's waist and he began to fuck him quickly. Years had passed since the act had lost meaning for him. Especially after his stay at the slave farm, but at this moment it was as if all the desire, the need for closeness and belonging came back suddenly. He was where he was meant to be. The body of the young man received him with warmth and the feeling of familiarity you feel when coming back at home.

A hand was placed on the omega's lower belly . Draco could feel his member moving inside the young man's body. Charmont tilted his head back to rest it on the man's shoulder. Whining weakly. Draco trusted into him in quick, strong thrusts.Any intention to go slowly and gently forgotten in the moment. After several trusts, he turned the young man's body over to lie on his stomach and he propped himself up on his elbows and continued to hold the young man. Several minutes and moans later, the knot at the base of the warrior's dick swelled and he came with a throaty growl as his omega stained the sheets with his climax.

Several minutes later when the knot had shrunk to its normal size, they were both resting on the sheets, sweating and panting. The young king groaned his name. Draco kissed his temple. He got up to go for clean water and rags to clean them. Then he went back to bed and settled around the young man's back, who sighed as he felt his return.

  
*   
At dawn Char watched the warrior sleep. About fifteen minutes ago he had woken up and had had a small panic attack in silence, as he watched the alpha on his bed ... naked ... and proof of their night together still dripping between his legs. After thinking about it for a while, he realized that he had found his soulmate, that's why his heat had showed up so surprisingly. 

After several minutes admiring the features of the former slave, the latter began to stir. Small spasms in his eyelids and short movements in his arms gave him away. 

Char was propped up on one elbow. Lying on his side..looking at his alpha..HIS alpha. He laughed in his mind and blushed, while lowing his head .When he looked up Draco was watching him.Involuntarily the young king opened his mouth in surprise. Draco got up slowly. His braided hair fell down his shoulder. He moved his face closer to the omega's without haste, giving the young man time to reject him in case that was his reaction, but the omega kept his gaze and got closer.

Draco captured Charmont's lower lip. The latter closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure, while the alpha delicately sucked his lips. His tongue traced the length of his lower lip, then licked at the corners of his mouth. The omega groaned, opening his mouth more to the alpha assault.

Draco pushed the young man's shoulders so that he lay down completely and covered his body with his. His hands caressed the young man's forearms, as he kissed him sweetly. Char returned the kiss as if they had been kissing for years. The warrior took the omega's wrists and crossed them over his head, tying him. With his knee he spread the young man's legs.

One of the alpha's hands left the wrist he was holding, to grab his member and fumble to point it at his omega's wet entrance. He breached him in a single push and took the boy's wrists again holding them and supporting his weight on them, while the king's legs surrounded his waist. Draco began to fuck him wildly, desperately. Char greeted each thrust with a needy moan. The warrior speeded up his trusts powerfully in each penetration. The bed shook with the passion of their encounter.

After several minutes they were panting in their mouths , exchanging breaths. Their mouths centimeters from each other's. The monarch tilted his head back and screamed slightly, as he began to paint their stomachs with his translucent seed.Draco immediately stopped penetrating him. He pulled out his member and lowered his body so that his mouth captured one of the young man's nipples and he sucked hard until the young man had unloaded every single drop and began to tremble in pleasure. Then the alpha positioned himself and trusted into him again. Fucking him in powerful trusts until his knot inflated and tied them together. His seed once again filled the boy's belly, who bit his lips for the delicious sensation of being knotted.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later Captain Lestrade entered the grounds of the royal courtyards, where Draco and the young king practiced sword fighting. Thanks to the wise warrior, the young king was more encouraged to learn his lessons and had improved so much that Lestrade decided to leave it to his consort.

He leaned towards the king and his consort, greeting both of them. Draco walked over and they clenched their hands, shaking their forearms in an informal greeting.

-Draco ... Your Majesty .. Good news. We have dismantled 3 human trafficking circles working side by side with authorities from the surrounding kingdoms. 

Charmont smiled and then his eyes widened comically. He covered his mouth and ran towards the rose bushes. Ella, who watched from distance his training, ran after him while Draco and Greg looked at them confused without moving.

After a few seconds Draco understood and walked to where his king was. A minute later, Char was cleaning his mouth with water from a canteen offered by his guard captain Lestrade. She was smiling wide. Greg still looked confused, nervously asking if it was indigestion. Draco stroked the back of his young omega. His face full of concern.

-No more lessons until the baby is born ..

Charmont screeched in a high, comical tone.

-WHAT?! ... oh ..

He said the last, losing strength in his voice. Ella and Greg smiled at each other.

  
*

It was nighttime. Snowflakes accumulated on the edge of the window and reflected beautiful colors with the warm light coming from the fireplace. The king's loose shirt fell to the side, revealing his shoulder.His hand stroked the little baby's curls as he fed on his milk.

He felt a kiss on the top of his head and turned his head to receive a kiss from Draco on his lips.

Draco thought, while looking at his new family ... in the turns of life . How this young man had saved a veteran warrior. He had saved him from slavery and death ... from the bitterness left by the loss of his daughter ..

He had saved him twice.


End file.
